


Be Not Afraid

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: It really doesn't really make people less afraid.
Kudos: 19





	Be Not Afraid

Title: Be Not Afraid  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Sandalphon  
Word Count: 674  
Rating: G  
A/N: Pre-series.  
Summary: It really doesn't really make people less afraid.

Crowley had just finished his temptation (getting a man to cheat on his wife with her sister), when he felt an angelic presence nearby. A smile crossed his face. It had been at least a decade since he'd run into Aziraphale and there was a delightful little pub nearby he knew the angel would enjoy.

The presence led him to a clothing shop. He frowned. Something didn't feel right. His tongue flicked out and he could taste the remnants of Holy Energy. Thinking Aziraphale might have been attacked, he tried the front door. It was unlocked and he went inside.

There was a trail of blood splatters leading from the door into the back room. Crowley moved cautiously, in case the attacker was still nearby. He opened the door and looked inside.

It wasn't Aziraphale. The angel on the far side of the room was bald with gold teeth. When he spotted Crowley, the air in the room changed. It grew thicker, almost electric. "Come to finish me off, demon?"

"Actually, I wanted to help you." The angel looked skeptical. Crowley held his hands up. "I can heal you, if you'll let me. I know you don't know me and you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but if I don't help, you're going to bleed out and then you'll discorporate."

The angel swayed from side to side as he pressed his hands against the wound. There was angelic blood mixed in with the human, making it sparkle as it dripped onto the floor. "Didn't expect them to attack me. Gabriel told me to use that 'Be Not Afraid' phrase, and then there was screaming and bleeding, and I think I smote all of them when I was trying to get away." He slumped against the wall. "Really mucked that up."

Crowley inched forward, keeping a wary eye on the angel's hands in case they decided they weren't finished smiting for the night. "You're going to bleed to death if I don't do something."

"Oh." The angel had gone very pale. "If you do something I don't like, I will kill you."

"Sounds fair. I'm going to need access to the wound so I can see what needs to be done. Don't panic when I miracle some of your clothing away." He snapped his fingers as he crossed the room. "Wow, they almost gut you like a fish. Hold still while I take care of this."

It took a few minutes, but he cleaned the wound before healing it completely. "You're going to have a scar because it was a demonic miracle, but at least they didn't hit anything important." He sat back, admiring his handiwork. "I'm Crowley, by the way."

"Sandalphon." The angel closed his eyes. "My name is Sandalphon. Do you mind staying here for a little while so I can rest?"

Crowley's eyebrows shot up. He'd just healed an Archangel. "None of your fellow angels are going to drop by, right? I don't think they'd be too happy to see me."

"You'll be fine."

\---

"You're the Serpent of Eden." Sandalphon nibbled on the cheese and bread Crowley had picked up.

"And you're the Archangel who dealt with Sodom and Gomorrah." He passed a bottle of wine to Sandalphon. "I guess we're both a little famous. I don't plan on mentioning this to anyone. My bosses wouldn't be thrilled to hear I saved you instead of finishing you off."

"I won't be saying anything either." He shrugged. "Since you saved me the paperwork and hassle of having to get another corporation, I will owe you a favor."

"I need to get going. I have another temptation to do outside of the city. "Crowley got to his feet. "I have a suggestion for you. Don't do the 'Be Not Afraid' because the first thing it does is scare the Heaven out of humans and a scared human is a dangerous human. Maybe try to blend in bit and be more subtle. Might lead to fewer stabbings."

"I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
